I dont understand ( Rodilio )
by AlphaWolf.x
Summary: Edilio doesn't understand. Until Roger makes him understand. boyxboy Rodilio3


**First gone fanfic. Should this be a one shot or should I continue?**

* * *

I took a long gulp of the beer I had confiscated from Orc and almost threw it back up again. Beer was revolting. Why was i still drinking it? Well, i wasn't in the best of moods. Sam this, Sam that. Well all Sams been doing lately is making love eyes at Astrid, the only reason he's adored by mostly everyone is those flaming killing lights he can shoot out his hands. I love the guy and all, but sometimes i feel like im doing all the hard work and someone else is getting the credit for is. Which i guess i should get used to being an immigrant from Honduras.

I don't understand myself. Somedays I want to just be like everyone else, other days I want to be in charge. I also don't understand how somedays Lana can look so cute to me and then other days she looks to feminine. I just...dont understand.

My head was spinning a bit now and the beer had started to taste better, either that or i had numbed my throat. I had now drank four cans. I'm not sure if that was enough to forget about the graves I dug, or not. So i opened another one and sat it on the table in front of me. This was one of the first times i had been alone for a while. No one complaining to me, asking for help, not even someone asking where Sam was, as if i was his guard dog. I rubbed my eyes and when i opened them and tried to reach for my beer it was gone. I blinked a few times, making sure i wasn't just imagining it gone and then someone cleared their throat beside me. Wow, i didn't even notice anyone had come in. With a grunt of annoyance at whoever stole my drink I lifted my head ready to get snarky...

Then I saw him.

He had blond hair and perfect skin as weird as that sounds. He had cute freckles. Is it normal for a boy to see another boy like this? To litrelly stop breathing at another boys beauty? I don't understand.

"I believe that is mine" I said with one eyebrow raised and reached for the beer. The boy moved the beer out of my reach and sat down on the chair beside me.

"I believe you've had enough" He said and slid the can into the bin beside him. My mouth literally dropped. I was Edilio. I may not be Sam. But i was Edilio. I was sort of respected. This boy just threw away my drink.

"Oh really? And who are you to decide that I've had enough" I challenged.

"I'm Roger" He said and held his hand out to me.

"Edilio" I said and shook it as he mumbled 'I know'

"So. What you doing here, drinking alone" Roger asked me as he pulled out a knife. I got a bit worried, wondered if i should have brough my gun, but then he just started to carve something into the table.

"Got tired of people" I shrugged. He looked up at me and I swear in those eyes i saw the stars. I may have drunk a few cans of beer but his eyes held the stars.

"Huh. Edilio Escobar tired of people. Thats new" He laughed. It wasn't a snarky comment or a snarky laugh. It was a beautiful sound.

"Maybe" I simply mumbled. "So hows the fayz treating you, dear" Wait...did i just call him dear...what the hell Edilio. Roger blushed and kept carving into the table.

"Peachy" He sighed.

For maybe ten minutes no one spoke. I was beginning to wonder if i should try and open another can, but Roger would just take it away again. Maybe i should just go.

I pushed my chair back a little and was about to stand up when Roger spoke again.

"Edilio?" He asked, a little quiet. He had stopped carving into the table, when i tried to look at it he simply put his hand over it with a blush. I wanted to see it.

"Yes?" I replied still sitting down.

"Would you mind...if i tried something?" Roger mumbled looking at me. I wasn't sure what he ment, but the stars in his eyes made me speak.

"Uh...sure. What is-" Roger never let me finish, he nearly flew out of his seat, like if he didn't do this now he never would. He stood infront of me and put both his hands on my cheeks. Before i could even move he leaned in and placed his lips on mine. It was over in seconds and I was filled with...sadness. Why was I sad that a boy stopped kissing me, another boy? Why was I sad that this beautiful freckles starry-eyed boy had moved away from me

He put his hands over his face covering his vision of me. I caught sight of the table and looked at what he carved onto it. It was a small drawing of...me. With a heart around it. It was almost life-like it was so good. I looked at Roger.

I stood up and pulled his hands away from his face. He looked right at me, his eyes with stars staring at me as I leaned in and kissed him harder than last time and with more emotion. He gasped from shock and I used it to my advantage by letting my tongue enter his mouth. He put his hands around my waist and for the first time in a long while. I was happy.

Now, I understand


End file.
